


Late

by orphan_account



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos doesn't like to be late...but there are exceptions.</p><p>Inspired by Athos' outfit at the end of S3E2... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched S3E2 and Athos was very attractive in the final scene.... This is a little homage to that ;)
> 
> This outfit...  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d9/a8/8f/d9a88f232f0bc9072afd1a34597c65d4.jpg

“Are you ready yet love?” Athos called up the stairs to D'Artagnan. 

“give me five minutes” He replied from the bathroom 

Athos sighed, that’s what he’d said ten minutes ago. Athos had always been a stickler for time keeping and thought it rude to be late, but since he’d started his relationship with D’Artagnan he’d learnt that he had to let it slide. His “up-tightness”, as D’Artagnan had put, was not worth getting into a row about. He did not like the idea of keeping his friends waiting however so he sent Aramis a text.

Might be a few minutes late, D’Artagnan is still making himself beautiful ~Athos

HA! I didn’t think he needed a lot of time. No worries, we’ll be at the bar ~Aramis

A few minutes later D’Artagnan walked into the living room wearing jeans and a white shirt.

“Right so we’re meeting Aramis and Porthos at the restaurant then onto-” he stopped when he caught sight of Athos, he had a kind of stunned expression on his face “Is that what you’re wearing?” he swallowed.

Athos doubted himself looking down at his outfit, black jeans, a loose black shirt with the top buttons undone and leather jacket.

“Yes, I thought so. What? Is it too much do you think?” He looked up to see D’Artagnan looking at him with hooded eyes.

“No, its good…” he moved closer to Athos “you look…really, really good”

Suddenly he was kissing Athos, hungry insistent kisses, Athos knew this could only mean one thing…

“We have reservations…”He whined as D’Artagnan moved onto his neck.

“This won’t take long” he replied, finding Athos’ belt and undoing it. “Besides our friends will understand when they see you…” he kissed him again “and what you are wearing…” his fly was unfastened “…you tease”

He sank to his knees and all Athos’ protests left him.

They strode into the restaurant later hand in hand and found their friends by the bar; with, Athos noted guiltily, empty glasses beside them.

“Here they are!” Aramis said smiling “We’d almost given up hope!”

“I’m sorry, we were…delayed.” Athos coughed and looked at the floor.

“It was mostly my fault” d’Artganan admitted, pressing a kiss onto Athos’ cheek. “but have you seen what he’s wearing?” 

Athos blushed as their friends looked him over appreciatively.

“Oh I see…” Porthos’ grinned “Yeah, he’s pretty irresistible...”Aramis shot him a look. “But you look better honey” he added quickly and drained his glass.

“Let’s get seated shall we?” Aramis said with a smile on his face.


End file.
